Blue Moon in your Eyes
by God's Broken Dreamer
Summary: An explosion. That's what he was. A psychedelic explosion of the senses, one that came bursting into your life and made everything you'd thought wrong and the path you were walking on suddenly veer in an unknown direction. AkuRoku
1. The beginning, but not really

**_So I'm back again._**

**_I know you may've wanted an update for camping but this has been sitting on my computer for a while as a plot bunny that popped up and it just had to get out of its cage and show off._**

**_So I hope you like the story._**

**_And no I don't own kingdom hearts much as I wish that I do._**

**_I only own the games._**

"Talking_"_

**_Author Note_**

_Thinking _

_**AkuRoku Pairing**_

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED, PLEASE, RE-READ IT.**_

Summary: An Explosion. That's what he was. A psychedelic explosion of the senses, one that came bursting into your life and made everything you'd thought wrong and the path you were walking on suddenly veer in an unknown direction.

* * *

Roxas was having a bad day.

Not just bad, actually.

His day was fucking _horrible_.

It had started with a nightmare about the day his parents had died, which had lead to him waking up with one of the largest migraines he'd ever had. And on top of that his throat hurt and he had the sniffles. He was likely to have a fever too. Plus, he'd skipped breakfast.

He was probably coming down with a cold.

Just fucking **great**.

He'd ridden his motorcycle to college that morning, just like normal. Except, unlike normal traffic had been horrible, not just horrible, fucking _terrible_. And it had been raining. _Raining._

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting. _Maybe_ he was using the word '_fucking_' a little too much, but at the moment he really didn't give a damn.

He sneezed loudly, a sneeze that racked his entire body with shakes, and blew his nose on a tissue. He sniffled miserably, a large scowl forming on his lips.

His fever hazed mind barely took any notice of the people around him, nor did he really notice that it was really fucking _cold._ Damn him and that stupid word anyways, and damn if it didn't fit in the description for most, if not all, of his problems.

He crumpled the tissue in his hand and tossed it into the nearest garbage can, yanking another from his bag. A flash of red caught his eye, making him turn his head quickly to follow it and figure out what it was.

Everything would have been perfect if not for the fact that as soon as he started turning it felt like his head was trying to spin in exactly the opposite direction, away from his body in a gigantic polychromatic leap for freedom in some other dimension.

Quickly after that giant rainbow fireworks show exploded right in front of his eyes, he felt himself fading into that cold all-encompassing darkness, a blessing for his feverish skin. In fact he didn't even notice that right before he'd gone unconscious he had most definitely collided with something hard and warm and felt arms wrap around him, almost like coming home.

* * *

Axel was having a great day.

Well not just great, it was fucking _amazing._

He'd finally gotten settled in his apartment, was working two jobs which would give him enough money to try his latest experiment again to see what the _hell_ had gone wrong and made it blow up last time, and he had actually finished his essay that was due today in mechanics.

It was great.

Wonderful even.

Just awe-inspiring how good his day was going.

And then to top it all off, the boy of his dreams, the one he'd been looking for for, well, forever, just fell right into him.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, catching him quickly.

"Hey? Are you alright?" He felt his forehead. "Hey! You know you've got a bad fever? Wake up! Shit."

* * *

Hazy Blue eyes flickered open to stare at a dark ceiling. Now that didn't make sense. For one thing his ceiling was white, not black, and for another the last thing he remembered was being at school. Had his day fast-forwarded without telling him it was?

Okay so maybe that idea was a _little_ farfetched. Just a little.

"Oh so your awake!" The overly loud and exited voice made him groan. "Oh! Sorry! That's right you're sick! Um...do you need anything? I have some cold medicine here." A bottle appeared in front of his eyes, filling his vision. His arms flailed in a desperate grab for it and he yanked it from the black gloved hand.

"Ouch! Dude, don't take my arm off, please!" Axel rubbed his hand, watching the boy with concern as he poured a few pills from the bottle and swallowed them. "Are you sure you don't want some water with those? Anything?"

Roxas nodded in reply to the water and breathed a sigh of relief when the strange man left the room. He took the opportunity to survey where he was. Not only was the ceiling black but the walls were too, sort of in a singed way. You could see red peeking through the black every here and there and it almost looked like flames. Almost.

A lava lamp sat on the table next to the bed, spreading a red glow through the room. Other than that, there was a desk in the corner with a computer sitting on it and a black dresser.

The room itself had a warm atmosphere, the kind that's like sitting next to the fire on Christmas with a blanket wrapped around you. Comforting and inviting, an enveloping sort of warm, like being wrapped in a hug. It was nice actually. Really nice.

The man appeared again with a glass of water in his hands which he offered to Roxas, who accepted it gratefully, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down his parched throat.

"So..." Axel prodded him."You got a name?" Sure it wasn't like he didn't know it. Trust me he _knew_ it. He remembered it more than he remembered his own damn name. They did sort of have a history together, although he doubted Roxas remembered it. There had been some slightly traumatic moments. But only _slightly._

Roxas stopped drinking to gulp in a breath of air and start coughing. "Oh." He said in between coughs. "My_-cough-_name's_-wheeze-_Roxas_-gasp_"

"Are you okay? Little Roxie isn't going to pass out on me is he?"

Axel felt certain all the blood froze in his veins the second he was on the receiving end of that terrifying glare. Who knew a little guy like that could have all that pent up rage that just gathered in his eyes when he wanted it to. Man, the glare didn't just threaten to kill you, it made you want to do it yourself so it was less painful.

"My name," the boy explained quite patiently, still glaring that terrifying glare. "Is, as I said, Roxas. Not Roxie." He managed to do it without the coughing this time, a tribute to his obvious anger.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Roxie." Axel said, lifting his hands to placate the boy, a large grin on his face.

"Besides Roxie. You're sick. You should be resting. Sleeping. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah whatever, but first..." Roxas lapsed into a coughing fit before he could finish, finally stopping after being roughly patted on the back a few times by Axel. "What's your name?"

"Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Is that your catchphrase? Because it's really lame you know."

"Don't diss the catchphrase, Roxie. That's so not cool. Got it-"

"Don't even start. Please, I'm serious." Roxas coughed again, prompting Axel to once more feel his forehead.

"Enough fun, Roxie. Your little head needs rest before it needs anything else."

"Wait a second. Is this your room?"

"Yeah, in my apartment to be exact. Room 26 on the third floor. Got it memorized?"

Roxas groaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah. What time is it anyways?"

"Um..." Axel leaned over Roxas to check the clock on the bedside table. "8:46."

The blonde sat bolt upright pushing Axel clumsily off him and trying to get out of bed as fast as possible, dropping to his knees weakly as soon as he was out of bed, colors exploding in front of his eyes once more.

"Hey, hey, slow down, what's the rush Roxie?"

"Sora."

"That your girlfriend?"

"No! It's my brother you moron!" Roxas blushed, hiding his face. "He's alone right now at home, I promised I'd be home early. He hates being alone."

"Separation anxiety? How old is this kid anyways?"

"He's my twin."

"Way to old to have that then. What about your parents?"

"They're dead, a very clear reason for his anxiety." There was that glare again and this time Axel was pretty sure he deserved it.

"Oh! Uh.. Sorry." he rubbed his head sheepishly. "I guess that was sort of crass of me..."

The blonde nodded his agreement and lapsed into another coughing fit.

Axel patted him on the back, a worried look on his face. "Hey, I know you promised your brother and everything but you really aren't well enough to leave. Even you've got to know that."

"Doesn't matter. I can't leave him alone."

"Then why don't you invite him over here? I could go pick him up or he could drive or something. Why don't you give me the phone number where I can reach him?"

Roxas was so surprised his mouth actually dropped open. A complete stranger was not only giving up his bed but inviting his brother over because Roxas was worried about him, in fact, Roxas was so surprised that he'd actually said the phone number before he'd realized it.

His mouth was still open and he was still staring at Axel's back when he headed towards the phone.

* * *

**_Hey! So There's chapter one for you!_**

**_How'd you like it?_**

**_Was it terrible?_**

**_I hope not._**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading!_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Witty Comment of the Day: There're all these sayings about what to do when life gives you lemons but what about if life gives you pinapples? Do you toss them at your enemies and hope you poke their eyes out?_**

**_Ciao,_**

**_~God's Broken Dreamer  
_**


	2. Riku

_**Look! I live!**_

_**Isn't it a miracle?**_

_**Anyways, here you are. A brand new chapter of blue moon in your eyes after forever.**_

_**Yep, I know you love me.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

Roxas blinked awake for the third time that day to the sound of a horrifying bell-like rendition of 'The roof is on fire' by Bloodhound gang. Thank all the gods in existence it was only the chorus.

"Why does he even _like_ this song?" He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, covering his ears, hearing the steady stomps of running feet and a very loud, over exuberant "Coming!"

He drew in a deep, fortifying breath, taking a moment to enjoy the smell of shampoo and cologne that clung to the pillow. The same smell of the warm arms that had closed around him that morning. _Axel's smell._

His eyes widened and he jerked upright, throwing the pillow as hard as he could away from him. His chest heaved from that effort alone and he crossed his arms in a pouting position. He hated being sick.

The sound of a door being opened entered his recognition and he sighed. _And let the torment begin._

More running and then the door to the room he was in burst loudly open, making him wince. A body hurtled top speed at him, onto the bed, arms locking around his neck in a death grip.

"Roxas!"

_Sora._

He sighed and patted the boys spiky hair. "C'mon, Sora, You can't tell me I worried you _that_ much, did I?"

"Dummy!" Sora punched him. "Stupid...moron!" he punctuated each word with another hit. "Do you have any clue what it was like, looking for you 'til now? Moron!"

Roxas rubbed his stinging cheek and sighed, patting the boy again and getting hit once more for his trouble. Axel took this as a moment to interfere and attempted to drag the leech-like boy off Roxas. "C'mon, kiddo, he's sick. Off!"

Through much complaining, struggling, and dragging, Axel finally managed to disentangle Sora from Roxas. He sighed, running a hand through his hair when Roxas started coughing again. "Alright, kiddo." He turned to Sora. "You made him worse by jumping on him. Know what that means?" Axel paused a few seconds for effect, "Out."

Sora opened his mouth to start complaining again, but Axel was already pushing his protesting form out of the room. He only paused in his pushing long enough to glance back at Roxas when he stopped coughing. The boy produced a weak smile for him and Axel couldn't help but to grin widely. _He's so cute._

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas called weakly as Axel fought to push Sora from the room, the boy had dug his heels in and gripped the door frame unmovingly. The call was enough to distract him into loosening his grip as he turned to look back at Roxas and Axel finally managed to shove him out the door. Roxas grinned. "You hit like a girl."

Axel slammed the door in Sora's face, just in time to see the vein pop.

"I'm so glad," Axel began as he leaned against the now closed door and listened to Sora's belligerent rantings on the other side. "That your brother cares for you enough to come visit you here...but, really. Does he have any other talents aside from clingy-ness and a voice that is very close to breaking every glass candle holder on my dresser over there?"

Roxas stifled his laughter with his hand, wincing when he started coughing again. "Yeah, Sora's a bit of a leech."

"A bit?" It was Axel's turn to laugh as he locked the door and walked toward the bed, holding up his hands in the universal 'I'm unarmed' signal. "Dude, I swear, I locked the door so your brother can't come back in without busting it down. I'm not gonna jump you or anything."

Roxas looked puzzled. "You're a guy, why would I worry about you jumping me?"

Axel scratched his head sheepishly. "Y'know, Roxie, you're kinda naive. I'm...uh...gay." He blushed and looked down, hiding his face.

"So?"

His head jerked up so fast he swore he got whiplash. "What?"

"I said: so? What's it matter that you're gay? It doesn't change anything. You're still Axel. Not that I really know much about you anyways." Roxas shrugged. "I mean, I only met you this morning, so I can't really say I know who 'Axel' is....but no matter what I find out Axel is Axel. That won't change." He beamed at him and Axel sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. _Don't be so cute, dammit! I really will jump you! _What he said was: "Not quite."

"Hm?" Roxas tilted his head to the side and raised his brows questioningly. "What's not quite, Axel?"

Axel shook himself and smiled at the sick boy, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Nothing, kiddo. Nothing important. Just thinkin' out loud."

Roxas frowned and hunched his shoulders, pushing at the offending hand, fixing Axel with a glare. "Hey! Don't do that! And don't call me kiddo either! I've got a name and you very well know it!" He stuck his tongue out at Axel playfully.

Axel barely repressed the voice inside him that was literally _screaming_ at him to lean down and teach the boy what it meant to stick his tongue out at him in such an enticing manner.

He shook himself back to awareness, noticing Roxas was staring at him expectantly. "Huh? Sorry, were you saying something? I was kinda out of it..."

"I noticed." The boy said flatly.

Axel blushed again. "So....could you repeat that for me, Roxie?"

"One: my name isn't Roxie, and two: What I was saying was that I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. I skipped breakfast."

Grateful for the excuse to move away from the enticing boy, Axel whirled and was halfway across the room before he'd even opened his mouth to toss some kind of babbled response carelessly over his shoulder. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me?" He tuned out of his own voice, even, and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other "-get right on that."

Then, he was unlocking the door with a mechanic _click _and Sora was falling in as though his ear had been pressed to the door. Knowing him, it probably had. And, Axel did know him. He knew him almost as well as he knew Roxas, almost as well as he knew himself.

But, he didn't _really_ know him, did he?

Not here.

Not anymore.

He was in the kitchen before he knew it, leaning against the counter, head in his hands. Sighing, "So, they're two people here, huh? Twins. Better than being a nobody. I wonder..." He turned and sank to the floor, back against the counter, hand raking through his hair.

Staring at the ceiling as though it held all the answers.

"If I'm the nobody....where is my heart?"

"_No one would miss me."_

"That's not true, I would."

"_Axel...."_

"Let's meet again in the next life."

_Yeah, I'll be waiting._

"Liar." And then, he was laughing, laughing like only the broken do, that non-humorous laugh that is half laugh, half sob, because you can't let yourself cry.

And, that was how Roxas found him.

* * *

Roxas dropped to his knees next to Axel and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly, as though he could disappear in an instant. Because, it had looked, to Roxas, as though Axel were fading, slipping out of his fingers before he even got the chance to know him, or to figure out what it was about him that was so entrancing.

It would be a shame to miss such an opportunity, he rather liked what he had found out already.

He didn't know how long they knelt on the floor like that, but it was long enough that Axel's broken laughing had turned into shuddering sobs. Roxas wondered if this was what he had been like when his parents died, when he was alone and didn't have to be strong for Sora anymore. Had he cried like that too? He wouldn't know, his pillow couldn't talk to tell him whether or not he had.

A silence descended upon them and Roxas realized that, somehow, he was more comfortable listening to Axel cry than he was with that silence. But, he didn't know what to say.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Axel's arms came around him and pulled him up against a strong, warm, chest.

"I'm sorry, Roxie." His voice was hoarse from crying, and Roxas didn't blame him. "I didn't mean to break on you."

"No problem." Roxas said uncomfortably. "Happens to the best of us."

"Not to you."

He winced. The words hurt more than they were meant to, and, he didn't understand why. Axel pulled him tighter up against his chest.

"It's okay to cry, Roxas. You don't have to be strong in front of me. You must be so tired of being strong after all this time."

Roxas tipped his head up to stare at Axel and Axel lowered his and stared right back. Roxas colored slightly when he realized they were close enough to kiss, Axel realized it at the same time, but, he didn't blush.

Instead, he lowered his head even more....

Closed his eyes....

And...

Their lips touched.

And, somehow, Roxas found his tears and let them fall.

* * *

Sora tiptoed down the hallway toward the door and giggled softly. He was glad Roxas and Axel were getting along. Although Sora didn't actually know him, Axel was pretty famous on campus for being a nice guy, albeit not one who ever seemed to be in a relationship, but, hey, people were subject to change.

He just wished the person at the door would stop bloody _knocking_ before they interrupted the two in the kitchen.

Sora swung the door open as quietly as possible, after having struggled with the locks for what felt like hours, and came face to face with a silver-haired, green-ish blue-eyed _god. _

Apparently he'd spoken that last bit aloud because the _amazing_ stranger cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Sora's face went up in flames.

He somehow managed to find his composure again and put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, Axel's busy. Can I help you?"

The man stepped inside and offered his hand to Sora. "I"m Riku."

"Sora." Sora shook his hand lightly. "But, that doesn't say anything about why you're here."

The guy, Riku, stepped even farther in and closed the door behind him. "Axel said something about a sick friend, I'm in the med program at the university and he thought I could help." He turned and fixed those piercing eyes on Sora, who gulped.

_God, I'm so screwed._

"Was that you?"

"Huh?" It took Sora a minute to remember what they had been talking about and he could tell his face was red again. "O-oh, no." He stammered. "That's my brother."

"Uh-huh." At least Riku was amused by him, as opposed to annoyed. Sora didn't think he'd ever live it down if he came off as completely unbearable in his first impression. "So, where is your brother?"

"In the kitchen."

Riku was halfway down the hall before Sora remembered that he wasn't supposed to let Axel and Roxas get interrupted. "Wait!"

He sprang forward and grabbed the man's shoulder. "He's-Um-Axel's-uh..."

Riku paused and looked back at Sora, crookng an eyebrow at the redness of his face. "Your brother and Axel what?"

"They're in the kitchen!" Sora screeched nervously before clapping a hand over his mouth and turning an even brighter shade of red, steam was probably coming out of his ears, that's how hot his face was.

Riku chuckled. "You already told me that."

"They're busy." Sora's voice was muffled behind his hand which he refused to move in case he said anything more stupid than 'they're in the kitchen.'

"They're....busy, hm? Busy doing what?"

"I dunno," Sora mumbled embarrassedly. "Just busy."

Rikue nodded. "Right. 'Just Busy.'" And then he turned and kept walking toward the kitchen.

Sora froze.

* * *

Axel held Roxas to his chest and sighed. The poor kid must've been exhausted, he felt kind of stupid for being the reason he'd even gotten out of bed in the first place. After Roxas had started crying Axel had stopped kissing him and just hugged him instead, to let him 'cry it out.' Right.

Either way, the kid had cried himself to sleep against Axel's chest and Axel thought he felt to good to try to move anytime soon.

The sound of a throat clearing from the doorway had him jerking his head and banging it into the counter. "Ow! Fuck! What the-" He glared at the annoying presence in the doorway, expecting it to be Sora and widening his eyes when he saw who it really was. "Riku? Why are you-"

"You called me, moron. Remember?" Riku cut him off and rolled his eyes. "Or did you not need my help anymore?"

Axel shook his head vehemently. "No! No, I still need you."

Riku sighed and nodded his head in the direction of the boy sleeping on Axel. "That him?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah," Axel colored slightly. "Yeah, this is him."

"Right then,"

And that was when Sora crashed into Riku. It was an accident, of course, but, the impact didn't stop him from lecturing Riku. "I told you not to interrupt them!"

Riku blinked at the boy from his new position on the floor and sighed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Right, kiddo, you did, but, as you can see, they weren't doing anything."

Sora colored and sputtered indignantly, but, Riku ignored him, getting to his feet and moving to help Axel lift the unconscious Roxas off his lap.

With a bit of maneuvering the three of them managed to get Roxas tucked safely back into Axel's bed with Sora hovering unnervingly over him.

Axel grabbed Riku's shoulder and started dragging him from the room. "Come on. There's no way we can separate them when they're like that."

"Not without a heartless." Riku muttered, just low enough so only Axel could hear.

The door closed behind them and Axel stopped to lean against it. "Don't joke about that, man. It's not funny enough in the face of our past."

"We're all just casualties of our past, struggling to recover, Axel. Laughing about it is on the road to recovery."

Axel sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Most people aren't casualties of their past _lives_, Riku."

"Not everybody remembers, Axel." Riku gestured toward the door Axel was leaning against. "_They_ don't remember, Axel. Is that why you're getting so mad about this? Because Roxas doesn't remember you? Sora doesn't remember me either, Axel. Stop being an asshole."

Axel stepped away from the door. "Yes! Okay? That's why I'm mad! Because he doesn't remember me! It's exactly the same as before. He's not going to remember me until it's too late."

Riku sighed and stepped forward to hug his friend. "You don't know that, Axel. Give him a chance."

Axel's voice was small when he answered. "Fine...."

* * *

Sora stepped back from the door and promptly sat where he was. What did Axel and Riku mean? Past lives? He'd never even met either of them before. What was going on?

* * *

_**Apparently, I just hate you all. Thus why you continue to get cliffhangers of the evil nature.**_

_**I feel as though I should apologize.**_

_**So, Sorry?**_

__  
**_XD_**

**_Might as well get used to it._**

Witty comment of the Day:__


End file.
